


Liked You Better

by hollyG35



Category: Adam-12
Genre: M/M, Mustaches, Strawberry Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyG35/pseuds/hollyG35
Summary: Malloy's mustache leads to shenanigans. Drabbley.





	Liked You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Jim's not married, no kid. Ok for the boys to play around. 
> 
> Never kissed a stachioed guy so I don't rly know if they tickle. Feel free to comment the answer if you know!

"Don't pull any punches, Reed. If you don't like my mustache, just say so." He sounded like he couldn't care less but he was always easily affected by what Jim thought of him. It was starting to get to him how much Jim kept poking fun at his 'stache. 

Jim grinned. "I couldn't do that to you, Pete. We're friends! But I do wonder if you're gonna hear the ladies complain that it tickles too much." 

Later that day, Pete's nerves were shot, and he was ready to zip into the nearest drugstore for cream and a razor. All it would take would be one more little dig. 

"Hey Malloy?"

"Yeah."

"Take the next left?"

"Jim, that's a dead end. What..?"

"Just do it, would ya?"

"Sure, ok. No need to get worked up. Want me to take a left, I'll take a left."

Pete felt his nerves tingle as he pulled down the alley and parked, figuring that's what Jim wanted or he would've said otherwise. He released his belt and turned towards his partner. 

"Now wha-mphf!" Jim's mouth covered his in a firm kiss that he held for a moment, pulled away barely enough for a whisper to sneak between them, then he pressed in again, sliding his hand over the back of Pete's burning neck. Not trapping, just holding. He moved his lips against Pete's, rubbing just the littlest bit up and down. Pete felt his face heat and the sensation pulled him out of the shock and pushed him into pursing his mouth against Jim's. His lips parted, ready to invite more when-

Jim chuckled. His fingertips did a gentle scratch into Pete's hair and then the touch of his hand, the heat of his breath were gone, back to his side of the car. Pete opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed to see his partner grinning a toothy smile at him. 

"What... what was that for? What are you cheesing about?" The questions came out with as much grump as he was feeling, but Pete couldn't have said if it was embarrassment or irritation that Jim had stopped before he really got in the game. 

"Now I know. That thing really does tickle when you kiss!" And he busted out laughing. 

"Ok, all right, ha ha. You've had your fun. Let's get back to it before we gotta explain ourselves to Mac. You better believe I'd leave that all to you." Pete kicked the car back into gear and ignored the little snickers still coming out of his jerk partner. 

********

End of shift had Pete meeting up with Reed and some other guys in the hall. He just knew they'd talk all over each other with jabs and snarkiness when they caught sight of his smooth upper lip. And then-

Nothing. They didn't say anything! Did nobody really notice? 

"You know what, Pete?" Was there a little glimmer in Jim's eyes?

"What?"

"I think I liked you better with the mustache."


End file.
